Draken
by colorina
Summary: Harry piensa que ahora que Voldemort ha muerto podrá tener una vida tranquila y normal, que nadie le tiene en el punto de mira. Pero existe alguien que le ha convertido en su presa y ha decidido que hoy es un buen día para cazar. Lemon slash


Advertencias: Esta historia contiene sexo entre hombres y una violación, aunque más bien es sexo no consentido pero muy placentero. Si no te gusta no leas este fanfic.

EWE (no tiene en cuenta el epílogo).

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Es una adaptación de la serie 'Harem de lobos' de Joyee Flynn.

Nota: Es muy parecido al primer capítulo de la serie.

* * *

**Draken**

Harry había ido a despedir a sus amigos, que se iban a buscar a los padres de Hermione a Australia. Él quería acompañarlos, pero tal como estaban las cosas entre Ron y él, era mejor separarse un tiempo. Desde que había roto con Ginny, Ron estaba insoportable. Al principio le había gritado de todo y había dejado de hablarle. Pero no había durado mucho tiempo. Luego empezó a indagar sobre su vida amorosa, a criticar a cualquier chica que Harry mirara y a espantar a las pocas que se atrevían a hablarle, como si pensara que la única razón para no volver con Ginny fuera que quería salir con otras. Daba gracias a los cielos que aún no le había dicho que era bisexual.

En cambio Ginny se lo había tomado muy bien porque, según le dijo ella misma, aunque durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados y cuando se vieron en la batalla final ella estaba deseando volver con él, luego se dio cuenta que la realidad no era igual a lo que ella esperaba (habían perdido la chispa); sólo estaba esperando el momento oportuno para hablar con él.

Hermione le había dicho que tuviera paciencia con Ron. Aun estaba muy afectado por la muerte de Fred, y no quería perder otro miembro de la familia, un cuñado. Pero en cuanto se diera cuenta que no iba a perder a Harry, aunque fuera como amigo, volvería a ser el de antes.

Esperaba que tuviera razón.

En ese momento se apareció en el callejón trasero del pub Cabeza de Puerco y se dio cuenta que no podría atravesar el pueblo para volver a Hogwarts (donde residía en la actualidad) sin ser reconocido por la gente que transitaba las calles a esas horas. En la mañana se había levantado tarde, y al salir con prisas se olvidó la capa invisible. Aunque aún le molestaba ser famoso, no tendría ningún inconveniente en caminar por las calles de Hogsmeade si no fuera por todos esos periodistas que aparecían cada vez que lo intentaba. Así pues decidió usar la ruta alternativa y se apareció en el claro del bosque prohibido donde Voldemort le mató. Siempre sentía que le vigilaban allí, pero nunca veía nada sospechoso, por lo que creía que sólo era su imaginación y pensaba que debía buscar otro lugar donde aparecer en el bosque, pero nunca tenía tiempo.

Esta vez, sin embargo, fue diferente.

Se quitó la túnica y se quedó en pantalón vaquero y camiseta de manga corta pues ya empezaba a hacer calor. Empezó a caminar hacia Hogwarts cuando escuchó un ruido a su espalda y se giró con la varita levantada. Por un instante se quedó petrificado, le pareció que era Voldemort el que entraba al claro, pero enseguida vio las grandes diferencias. Este ser tenía los ojos rojos con pupilas verticales, la piel llena de escamas y no tenía pelo en su cuerpo (el cual podía ver bien porque estaba desnudo), pero ahí acabaron las semejanzas. Su cuerpo media al menos dos metros veinticinco y estaba muy musculado (aunque sin ser exagerado como esos culturistas que había visto en una revista de su primo), la piel tenía un tono plateado y tenía un pequeño hocico lleno de grandes dientes. Por último tenía una cola larga que parecía moverse como los gatos y unas grandes alas.

- ¿Qué... -empezó a preguntar Harry cuando de pronto el extraño se abalanzó sobre él a tal velocidad que no pudo reaccionar.

Cayó al suelo bajo el otro y se quedó sin aire por el fuerte impacto. En el momento que la criatura movió su cabeza a un lado, Harry se dio cuenta que había puesto una mano para protegerla del impacto, pero no pudo pensar nada más cuando le mordió en el hombro causándole un dolor atroz. La varita se le había caído antes por lo que comenzó a luchar físicamente contra él con toda su fuerza, pero no logró nada; aparentemente la criatura ni siquiera se dio cuenta porque siguió como si nada. Fue entonces que empezó a marearse y sintió que su cuerpo se volvía pesado, así que tuvo que dejar de luchar.

Lo más extraño de todo fue que se puso tan excitado que estaba duro a pesar del dolor que sufría. Esperaba que fuera a causa del veneno que le había inyectado y que mantenía su cuerpo y mente atontados, porque la alternativa era aterradora.

- Voy a hacerte uno de nosotros ahora.

- ¿Qué eres? -le preguntó sin molestarse en pedirle que no lo transformara porque sabía que no le haría caso, e intuía que ya era demasiado tarde.

Él se rió y, en vez de contestar, acarició su ingle.

- Ah, veo que lo vas a disfrutar, ¿verdad? -dijo, o más bien gruñó, lamiéndose los labios.

Entonces comenzó a desgarrarle la ropa hasta dejar a Harry completamente desnudo. Luego le dio la vuelta y se apartó un poco. Momento en el que Harry se levantó sobre manos y rodillas para buscar su varita. Pero no tuvo oportunidad porque la criatura le cogió de las caderas.

- Tranquilo hermoso, esto te va a encantar -le dijo antes de mover las manos y separar sus cachetes, dejándolo expuesto-. Umm, te ves delicioso -entonces empezó a lamer su agujero.

- ¡Oh, joder! -dijo Harry.

- Sí, eso haremos -y continuó lamiendo un poco más, antes de meter la lengua dentro.

Harry no podía concentrarse lo suficiente para escapar. El dolor y el placer que sentía se mezclaron con el dolor del hombro haciéndole gemir y jadear. Sus brazos colapsaron y quedó con el culo al aire como si lo estuviera ofreciendo. De pronto a aquella lengua que no dejaba de moverse dentro y fuera, se le unió un dedo. Y luego otro más.

- No puedo tomar más... es demasiado -jadeó Harry, pero sin hacerle el menor caso, la criatura añadió un tercer dedo.

Un momento después todo fue retirado, sólo para ser substituido por su pene. Cuando Harry comprendió que estaba a punto de perder su virginidad, no pudo evitar cerrar su culo, aunque sabía que eso lo haría peor. Pero el pene se fue introduciendo en su interior de forma lenta pero continua hasta que notó que sus cuerpos estaban pegados. Entonces se quedó quieto, mientras le acariciaba el culo y la espalda. Cosa que aprovechó Harry para intentar relajarse.

- Tu culo es jodidamente apretado, nene. Me encanta -puso sus manos en las caderas de Harry-. Esto va a ser fuerte y rápido, cariño.

Harry quiso protestar, pero apenas tenía aire suficiente para jadear y gemir de placer cuando la criatura empezó a moverse.

- ¡Oh, sí, nene! ¡Hazme saber cuanto te gusta! Te voy a hacer gritar de placer -y lo hizo cuando cambió de ángulo y tocó su próstata-. Siente el placer que te da mi polla -siguió diciendo, pero Harry no le prestó atención, sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que necesitaba correrse y que alguien le hiciera una paja-. Después de follar con un Draken, los demás no serán suficiente para ti -entonces se movió aún más rápido hasta que de pronto se puso rígido-. Aquí está lo que necesitas, nene -y se corrió.

Harry notó que era llenado con tanto semen que pronto le rebosaría del culo y caería por las piernas, pero no pudo comprobarlo porque en ese momento el pene de la criatura se anudó a su próstata. Entonces gritó y se corrió con tanta fuerza que pronto empezó a ver puntos negros. Su orgasmo seguía, y una parte de su cerebro le decía que era porque la criatura se estaba moviendo, aunque muy poco, de forma que seguía estimulando su próstata, hasta que se desmayó.

oOo

Cuando Harry despertó supo que estaba solo y que habían pasado unas cuantas horas inconsciente. No sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse porque ninguna criatura o animal salvaje había aprovechado para comérselo. ¿Eso quería decir que ahora era tan peligroso que incluso inconsciente temían enfrentarse con él? Pronto anochecería y no pensaba quedarse todo la noche para comprobar su teoría con los habitantes nocturnos del bosque prohibido; así que se levantó lentamente, y ahí fue cuando descubrió que no tenía ningún dolor. Por un instante pensó que había imaginado el ataque, porque no había señal del mordisco, pero las evidencias estaban a su alrededor y en su cuerpo. Notaba y olía los restos de semen y sangre en su cuerpo y en el suelo. Sus ropas, o los harapos que antes eran sus ropas, estaban esparcidas por el claro. Sólo se había salvado su túnica.

Vio su varita y se apresuró a recogerla. Luego se puso la túnica y se dio cuenta que había una nota doblada y pegada a la zona del pecho. La despegó con facilidad, y se puso a leerla.

_Querido Harry Potter:_

_Supongo que estarás deseando saber en qué te has convertido: ahora eres un Draken. Sé que nunca has escuchado o leído sobre nosotros, porque nuestra existencia es secreta. Cuando alguien descubre lo que somos se toman medidas, ya sea modificando su memoria, haciéndole un hechizo de confidencialidad, convirtiéndole o matándole. Es nuestra ley: evitar que nuestra existencia sea conocida y no dañar a inocentes. Si no sigues esto nuestro líder intervendrá, y seguramente no te gustará su solución. Y créeme, él lo sabrá. Tiene un don que le avisa cuando eso pasa._

_Siempre que se convierte a alguien se le cuenta nuestro origen. A mi me pareció un cuento inventado, pero con el tiempo descubrí que era verdad._

_El primer Draken se creó a partir de un experimento fallido._

_Hace más de mil cuatrocientos años un mago con escasa potencia mágica y un cuerpo endeble, pero con gran talento para la creación y mejora tanto de hechizos como de pociones, decidió crear una fórmula que le permitiera mejorar su magia y su cuerpo._

_Al final obtuvo más de lo que buscaba._

_Debes saber que ahora tu fuerza y velocidad han aumentado, así como tus sentidos (estas mejoras te permitirán, con el tiempo, saber lo que sienten, o si mienten, las personas que estén cerca de ti). Además sanas rápidamente y tu cuerpo se regenera, lo que te hace casi inmortal. Sólo morirás si tu cerebro o corazón dejan de funcionar. Envejecerás hasta alcanzar tu máximo potencial, es decir, hasta una edad entre veinticinco y treinta años; y luego dejarás de envejecer. Y lo mejor de todo, cualquier defecto será corregido. Eso significa que ya no necesitas gafas y que todas tus cicatrices han desaparecido (incluso la que te hizo famoso); pero también significa que serás capaz de regenerar partes amputadas, aunque me han dicho que es muy doloroso. Por último tu piel es más resistente, tanto a heridas, como a hechizos. Y cuando estés en la forma de Draken todo será 10 veces mejor._

_Pero todo tiene un precio. Si necesitas sanar (o si te ejercitas para aumentar tu musculatura) tendrás que comer y dormir más._

_Nuestra forma Draken no está regida por la luna o por cualquier otro elemento, pero debemos cambiar a menudo, ya sea voluntaria u obligatoriamente. Te recomiendo que durante los tres primeros años pases al menos una hora al día en forma Draken para que no cambies en una situación inoportuna. A medida que pase el tiempo podrás aumentar el tiempo que pases en forma humana. Sería bueno que pudieras correr y volar una vez por semana, si no te sentirás inquieto._

_Espero que pienses que te he dado un regalo y no una maldición, porque esa era mi intención. He estado buscándote desde que me enteré de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore porque pensaba que no podrías vencer a Voldemort, pero no te encontré hasta después de la batalla de Hogwarts. Pensé en irme, pero después de observarte estos días me he dado cuenta que te mereces este regalo, y que lo necesitas._

_No cree que volvamos a vernos, pero nunca se sabe. En cualquier caso te deseo suerte y que seas muy feliz._

_Con cariño,_

_Alexandre_

_PD: Si alguna vez decides transformar a alguien como yo lo hice contigo, hay dos cosas que necesitas saber. La primera, tienes que hacerlo en tu forma de Draken. La segunda, con la mordida no es suficiente, morder a alguien puede llegar a matarlo. Tienes que follar con ellos y venirte en su interior así como yo lo hice contigo. Algo en nuestro semen mata el veneno de la mordedura de un Draken y le permite a la persona convertirse en uno de nosotros._

Después de leer, Harry se tocó la frente, pero no pudo localizar su famosa cicatriz. Necesitaba mirarse en un espejo. Pero estaba claro que sus sentidos eran mejores y, aunque antes no se había dado cuenta, ya no necesitaba gafas e incluso veía mejor que cuando las usaba.

Recogió y desvaneció todo lo que no servía, para dejar limpio el claro antes de marcharse. Cuando se acercaba al borde del claro detectó una barrera mágica. Podía notar que la barrera formaba una especie de cúpula alrededor del claro, y que impedía que alguien entrara; pero le dejaría salir. Harry estaba asombrado de su nueva sensibilidad a la magia. Después de la muerte de Dumbledore, tanto él, como Ron y Hermione, habían buscado como detectar magia, para poder detectar entradas u otras cosas ocultas, como en la cueva. Habían encontrado algunos hechizos, pero todos los libros decían que lo mejor era entrenar tu sensibilidad a la magia. Sólo que eso costaba años. Él había pensado empezar a entrenar después de la guerra, pero ahora ya no necesitaba hacerlo.

Al cruzar la barrera mágica notó un hormigueo en la piel; y un instante después la barrera desapareció.

Se dirigió a Hogwarts, sin notar la sonrisa que tenía al disfrutar del bosque prohibido a través de sus sentidos mejorados.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Algún día escribiré un ff que será la adaptación de toda la serie, pero no será tan parecido al original como este.


End file.
